


Fire

by LookingForDroids



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Slit thinks he knows what to expect from his prize.Prompts were reward and dubious consent.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



Slit thinks he knows what to expect from his prize: crying, pleading, empty silence. He's even prepared to wipe away her tears and try for gentle. She's shiny, this one. He doesn't want to break her. 

He hadn't planned on her looking him over head to toe, her eyes dark with rage and maybe something more.

"You're not so ugly," she says. "Better you than _him_."

The words hit him low in the gut: the shock of blasphemy, the thought that anyone could choose Slit over a living god.

"Come on, then," she snarls, dangerous. "Show me what you've got."


End file.
